Romeo y Julieta
by Tete93
Summary: Logan se ve obligado a reemplazar a James como Romeo en la producción del sexto grado Romeo y Julieta. Jagan Slash


No puedo creerlo ¿Yo, la fan numero uno de Lomille, escribiendo un Jagan? Pero esta idea se me metió a la cabeza y no podía sacarla.

**Advertencia:** Slash Si son homofóbicos no tengo idea que están haciendo aquí.

**Disclaimer:** Si BTR me pertenecieran, los cuatro estarían amarrados a la pata de mi cama, pero probablemente no podría describir aquí lo que haría con ellos, porque esto es K y eso merecería un M.

**Romeo y Julieta**

En la primaria estatal de Minnesota era tradición que todos los años los niños del sexto grado montaran una obra de teatro, la mayoría de las veces terminaban montando las mismas obras de Shakespeare una y otra vez, pero aún así siempre se llenaba el auditorio de la escuela de padres ansiosos de ver a sus hijos en calurosos disfraces diciendo frases que ni ellos mismos entendían. Este año iban a montar "Romeo y Julieta" sin embargo parecía que en esta ocasión la verdadera tragedia ocurría tras bambalinas.

El protagonista de la obra, James Diamond y uno de sus mejores amigos Carlos García habían creído que era una idea genial lanzarse en patineta por el escenario y se habían estrellado contra otro de sus mejores amigos Kendall Knight, los tres chicos habían caído del escenario y terminado con varios lesiones, que incluían una costilla rota para Kendall, un brazo dislocado para Carlos y una pierna rota para James.

Charlie Thomas, el joven profesor de teatro, casi sufre un ataque cuando le avisaron cuarenta y cinco minutos antes del estreno que James se había roto la pierna… y Kendall, quien resultaba ser el reemplazante, la costilla. Había convocado a una reunión de emergencia a todo el sexto grado, incluyendo los tres chicos lastimados que acaban de volver del doctor.

-¡La obra se llama "Romeo y Julieta"! ¡NO PUEDE HABER ROMEO Y JULIETA SIN ROMEO! –Gritaba enfadada Danielle Mason, quien interpretaría a Julieta, estaba roja de furia, todos los demás chicos había retrocedido un poco, todos sabían que cuando la bella y caprichosa castaña se enfadaba alguien terminaba lastimado. El profesor de teatro parecía a punto de un colapso nervioso, no solo no tenía Romeo, además Julieta estaba montando una rabieta, la obra se estaba hundiendo más rápidamente que el Titanic.

-¿Quieres calmarte Mason? – Exclamó Kendall exasperado dando un paso al frente, por su tono de voz dejaba claro que más que una petición era una orden – la obra no está perdida – añadió en tono tranquilizador dirigiéndose no solo a ella, sino a todos en la sala en particular – hay muchos chicos que no tenían papel en la obra, uno de ellos puede ser Romeo –

-El problema no es solo ese Kendall – comentó el profesor de teatro resignado – el verdadero problema es que falta menos de media hora para el estreno, y el libreto es muy largo, ¿Quién puede memorizar todo el libreto en menos de media hora? –

Todas las miradas de la sala recayeron en la única persona capaz de eso, un pequeño chico de cabello negro y chaleco azul, quien al sentir todas las miradas sobre él se escondió detrás de James.

-Logan puede – contestó Kendall en tono de que estaba sugiriendo una idea genial, jalando al chico, tarea considerablemente difícil por su costilla rota.

- Logan no puede – contestó Logan imitando el tono de Kendall, a pesar de que la idea en lugar de genial se le antojaba horrible.

-Claro que si – interrumpió Carlos – recuerdas esa ocasión cuando olvidaste que había examen de historia así que memorizaste seis capítulos del libro durante el almuerzo –

-Los "leí" durante el almuerzo, tengo muy mala memoria, no retuve nada – mintió Logan con nerviosismo.

-Claro que si, de hecho recuerdo que sacaste la nota máxima – comentó James.

-Eso no…-

-Y además memorizaste la tabla periódica y eso que aún no vemos química – añadió Kendall.

-Jamás he…

-Y en la clase de literatura cuando la señorita…-

-¡Bien, tengo muy buena memoria! – Admitió Logan cortando la última frase de Carlos. –Pero padezco pánico escénico, así que ¡Ja! –

-No padeces de pánico escénico – descartó Carlos como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo – En los partidos de Hockey hay el triple de gente que aquí, y no tienes problema en salir a jugar.-

-Uso una máscara – discutió Logan

-Bien, pero participaste sin mascara en el concurso de deletreo en televisión local y ganaste y eso que te veía todo Minnesota– Señaló Kendall.

-Pero…- intentó argumentar Logan.

-Está decido, Logan interpretará a Romeo – anunció el profesor Thomas –

-Oigan, yo no dije que estuviera de acuerdo…-comentó Logan algo molesto por la poca atención que parecían prestar a su opinión, mientras recorría la sala con la mirada, y entonces su mirada se encontró con la de James, Logan siempre había sabido que sentía algo distinto por James que por Carlos o Kendall, claro los tres eran sus mejores amigos, pero no se le aceleraba el pulso cuando Carlos estaba demasiado cerca, ni sentía el estomago lleno de serpientes vivas cuando veía a Kendall rodeado de las chicas del equipo de porristas felicitándolo por el excelente juego, eran reacciones que solo tenía cuando James hacía cualquiera de esas cosas, y fue en el momento que sus ojos se encontraron, y vio en los hermosos ojos del castaño la silenciosa suplica, en la que le decía que había trabajado demasiado duro en la obra y no podían cancelarla, que supo que la batalla estaba perdida, sabía que se odiaría a sí mismo por lo que iba a decir, pero no podía decirle que no a los ojos de James – pero si, lo haré, interpretaré a Romeo – exclamó mortificado mientras todos en la sala dejaban salir un suspiro de alivio y algunos incluso aplaudían.

-¡Genial! – Exclamó aliviado el profesor Thomas – ahora, James, ayuda a Logan a tener los diálogos listos en veinte minutos –

James asintió con una sonrisa e iba responder algo que Logan no llegó a oír porque fue ahogado por el grito enfadado de Danielle.

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡Él no puede interpretar a Romeo! – Gritaba volviendo a su berrinche anterior - ¡No quiero tener que besarlo! ¡Es un nerd de lo peor! Me niego a tener que besar a un perdedor solo porque James y Carlos fueron tan estúpidos como para lanzarse en patineta en el escenario–

-¡No te atrevas a insultar a mis amigos! ¿Cómo te atreves a llamar a Carlos y James estúpidos, cuando tú eres diez veces peor? Y si tanto te molesta besar a Logan, pues no salgas, seguro tu reemplazante lo hace diez veces mejor y la audiencia no tendrá que ver tu horrenda cara de sapo – le contestó Kendall de muy mal humor, si un niño hubiera insultado a sus amigos le hubiera estampado su puño en la nariz, pero Danielle era una niña y jamás en su vida le pegaría a una niña, aunque fuera la horrible de Danielle Mason.

-Kendall respeta a tu compañera – reprendió el profesor Thomas, luego volviéndose a Danielle añadió en tono amenazante – Y aunque no estoy de acuerdo con los modos de Kendall, tiene razón, Logan es nuestra única opción, si no estás de acuerdo tendré que reemplazarte –

Danielle no parecía nada complacida, pero al parecer decidió que no valía la pena discutir y con paso digno se fue a sentar en una esquina emberrinchada con los brazos cruzados con tanta fuerza que parecía que se los habían soldado al cuerpo. El profesor Thomas daba las últimas indicaciones y James agarraba sus muletas para ir con Logan (Luego que este se pusiera el disfraz de Romeo) a una de las aulas vacías a ayudarlo a aprenderse su parte, pero Logan no estaba prestando verdadera atención, las palabras de Danielle acababan de hacer que se diera cuenta de una cosa y los tenía con los nervios de punta.

-"¿Sabía yo lo qué es amor? Ojos jurad que no. Porque nunca había visto una así." – recitaba Logan con voz monótona sin estar prestando verdadera atención.

-Bien, te sabes el dialogo, pero estas enamorado, no ordenando una pizza, podrías ponerle más emoción – sugirió James.

Logan repitió la frase unas veces más pero nunca lograba que le saliera, luego del quincuagésimo intento, de verdad se estaba saliendo de quicio.

-¿Cómo demonios pretendes que diga esta frase con sentimiento, si tendré que ver a Danielle? – Exclamó Logan exasperado porque James insistía en que le faltaba emoción.

-Danielle es bonita, solo tienes que ignorar su horrenda personalidad, actuando no la notas – señaló James – pero siempre ayuda imaginar que no se lo estás diciendo a ella, sino a Emma Watson por ejemplo, hagamos otro intento –

¿Imaginar a Emma Watson viendo a Danielle? Eso requería de verdad demasiada imaginación, volvió la vista a James quien lo miraba esperando que digiera su dialogo. Observándolo de cerca podía notar que James era realmente hermoso, probablemente fuera una extraña elección de palabra para describir a un chico, pero era así, el iris de sus ojos no era de un solo color, cerca de la pupila eran castaños y mientras se alejaba iba decolorándose hasta llegar a verde, todas sus facciones del rostro parecían perfectamente esculpidas, sabía que James estaba esperando, así que recitó nuevamente la frase sin dejar de mirar en sus hermosos ojos bicolor.

-"¿Sabía yo lo qué es amor? Ojos jurad que no. Porque nunca había visto una belleza así." –

No sabía porque, pero sentía que cada palabra parecía escrita para James, verdaderamente jamás había visto una belleza como la de él, ¿Sería normal encontrar a otro de sus amigos atractivos? No estaba seguro, tenía doce años, era un preadolescente, estaba pasando por plena revolución hormonal, y James siempre había provocado reacciones extrañas en él, bajó la vista, sonrojado sin saber cómo reaccionar a sus propios pensamientos.

-Perfecto – exclamó James complacido – lo has hecho bien, sabía que imaginar a Emma Watson ayudaría – añadió como felicitándose a sí mismo por su idea.

Continuaron ensayando unas líneas más, pero aún había un tema que daba vueltas en la cabeza de Logan y no sabía cómo plantearlo. Danielle le había metido la idea en la cabeza cuando hizo su pequeño berrinche y no conseguía sacarla de ahí.

-Entonces cuando Julieta pregunte "¿No eres Romeo y además Montesco?" ¿Tú que contestas? – Preguntó James devolviendo a Logan a la realidad ¿Qué debía contestar? Lo había olvidado.

-Ehh…"la luz que se asoma tras esa ventana es el oriente…" No es "el amor corre al amor como el colegial…" o "Los enamorados pueden caminar sobre las telas de araña…" No… - intentaba contestar Logan.

-De hecho la respuesta es "ninguna de las dos si eso te incomoda" – corrigió James – ¿Qué te sucede? – Pregunto arrugando el seño en señal de preocupación.

-¿Por qué piensas que me sucede algo? – evadió Logan.

-Créeme algo está mal contigo cuando yo se la respuesta a una pregunta y tú no – señaló James – Bien, te escucho.

Logan no tenía muchas ganas de hablar del tema, pero sabía que James no desistiría hasta que contestara, y probablemente fuera mejor hablar de este tema con James, ya que de acuerdo a la población femenina del quinto y sexto grado (e incluso de séptimo y alguna de octavo) él era un experto en esto.

-Recuerdas hace un rato cuando Danielle sufrió un ataque de nervios y dijo que no quería besarme… -comenzó a decir Logan.

-Si es porque te llamo perdedor, no le hagas ningún caso, ya sabes que Danielle es una… - James llamó a Danielle de una forma que Logan estaba seguro que Brooke Diamond sufriría un infarto si supiera que su hijo utiliza ese vocabulario – Tú no eres ningún perdedor, eres uno de los chicos más grandiosos que conozco y si ella piensa que no eres suficiente para ella, está equivocada, ella tiene demasiada suerte que protagonices la obra con ella, pero es demasiado idiota para notarlo – Luego de su discurso James miró a Logan a los ojos como retándolo a contradecirlo.

-Mu…muchas gracias – tartamudeó Logan sin saber cómo reaccionar, no sabía porque pero el que James lo halagara hacía que se sintiera como si repentinamente estuviera flotando treinta metros sobre el suelo – pero no es solo eso –aclaró- es que, ella recordó que en la obra hay que besarnos y yo jamás… bueno…yo jamás…

-¿Jamás has besado a nadie? – preguntó James.

Logan asintió con la cabeza avergonzado.

-No te preocupes, la mayoría de los chicos de nuestro grado tampoco han besado a nadie – contestó James en un intento de consolar a su amigo.

-Tú lo has hecho – señaló Logan, por alguna razón la idea de James besando a una niña le hacía sentirse decididamente mal.

-Sí, pero yo soy grandioso – comentó James sacando su espejo de la nada y señalándose alternativamente a sí mismo y al reflejo. Luego viendo la cara de desesperanza de Logan añadió – besar no es la gran cosa, solo es compartir saliva y gérmenes y no saber qué hacer con las manos y que te regañen los profesores si te descubren y… ¿A quién engaño? ¡Es la cosa más grandiosa que ha habido en el planeta!

-Geez Gracias James, eso sí que ayuda – soltó Logan sarcásticamente.

-De nada amigo –

-¿Pero en serio? ¿Cómo voy a pretender besar a Danielle si nunca he dado un beso? ¿Y si soy un terrible besador? – decía Logan hecho un manojo de nervios.

-Quieres relajarte, en la escena del beso Romeo ha muerto envenenado, solo tienes que yacer en el piso, Danielle hará todo el trabajo –

-Sí, pero ¿Y si a Danielle le parece una experiencia terrible? ¿Y si luego se lo cuenta a toda la escuela y todos se burlan de mí porque soy el peor besador de la escuela? ¿Y si…-pero Logan fue interrumpido por la ultimo que esperaba en ese momento, los labios de James que se acomodaban perfectamente sobre los suyos.

No fueron más que un par de segundos pero fue lo más asombrosos que Logan hubiera experimentado en su corta vida. Podía parecer cliché pero fue como si chispas volaran, como si los labios de James y el fueran piezas de un rompecabezas que siempre estuvieron destinadas a encajar, podía sentir el olor cítrico a productos Cuda de James, sabía que ese aroma estaría para siempre grabado en su nariz como el aroma más maravilloso que había sentido.

Los tres segundos que los labios de James estuvieron unidos a los de Logan fueron suficientes para que todo quedara perfectamente claro, su pulso acelerado, el nerviosismo de cuando se acercaba James, el malestar cuando coqueteaba con otras chicas, quería a James, no como un amigo quiere a otro amigo, sino como su mamá quería a su papá. Luego James se separó y su mirada era indescifrable, Logan se preguntaba si James tenía idea de la montaña de emociones ahora no tan confusas que acababa de provocar en él.

-Ves, besar no es algo tan temible – comentó el castaño, en ese momento sonó el primer llamado para los actores – Ahora ve y rómpete una pierna – añadió empujando a Logan hacía afuera con una de sus muletas.

Logan salió corriendo al escenario, aún con su mente en los tres segundos más maravillosos de su vida, sin volver la vista, si lo hubiera hecho hubiera visto al castaño soltar un suspiro y llevarse las manos a los labios, preguntándose si Logan habría sentido lo mismo que él.

**FIN**

**Fact: **Logan Henderson y James Maslow ambos dijeron en una entrevista que tenían un Crush en Emma Watson. Por eso la escogí a ella para que James la sugiriera. Bueno eso y que ella es preciosa, la única chica en el mundo por la que me volvería lesbiana… bueno ella y Jamie, La reina del baile de Palmwoods ;)

Dejar review es como lavarse las manos varías veces al día con agua tibia. No seas anti-higiénico y déjame un review.

Besos

Tete


End file.
